


【雁主從】一件軼事

by kuricc



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Kirin, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 元州謀反平息後，雁國政局日漸平穩。某天，在玄英宫內發生了一件事……
Relationships: Enki | Rokuta/Shouryuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	【雁主從】一件軼事

“主上！主上又跑到哪裏去啦！”

一大清早，六太便被帷湍的高分貝嗓音吵醒

正是煩躁地揉着惺忪的眼睛，房間的門便被“啪”地一下打開

“打擾了，台輔，早安，請問您知道主上去哪了嗎？有件要務已經放了兩天了，主上昨天還說今早會跟大家開會商討，可我在哪裏都找不到主上”

帷湍一股腦地抱怨着，但六太只覺得他好吵

“那傢伙跑去哪我可不知道，大概又窩在哪個女人堆裏了吧？不過，既然那樣交待過，那就說明尚隆把那件事交給你們定奪了吧？好好幹吧，帷湍”

“這怎麼行啊，台輔！主上他這樣吊兒郎當，遲早、遲早……嘖，總之台輔您也向他諫言兩句吧”

帷湍抬手鬆鬆緊皺的雙眉，一邊搖頭嘆息着退了出去

伸手撓撓睡亂的鬃髮，六太抬頭看着窗外

“誰管那傢伙幹嘛”

他獨自小聲嘀咕着

那是在延王尚隆平定元州內亂不久之後的事

從不知何時起，尚隆開始熱衷用着“風漢”的名號，浪跡在各大賭館遊廓

以楊朱衡、帷湍為首的一眾心腹近臣，對這種沉迷墮落的行為深感不滿

也不止一次痛心疾首地斥責過尚隆如此又將斷送國家社稷

對於尚隆自由奔放的性格，六太自是清楚不過，所以他才會斷言，尚隆會是那個讓雁國覆滅的王

但沒想到才登基不過數十載就如此放蕩，他心中也是氣不打一處來

這天，聽說延王罕有地在書房用功，六太便打算過去說他兩句

“今天的風漢大人怎麼那麼用功，不用去那些花街柳巷哄哄小姑娘了嗎？”

六太也不知道是為什麼，一開口就是那樣露骨的直白

“呵……這樣聽來，我是惹我們的台輔不樂意了？”

放下手中的書，尚隆抬頭看着自己的麒麟

“哼，你要幹嘛誰理你，我不過是來提醒你要記得你還是這個國家的王”

“我一直都記得呀，不然我也不會坐在這裏”

尚隆側着腦袋，眼角瞧着六太

“但你也知道，現在國家已經安定下來，國政也走上正軌，人民的生活日益改善，只要官員們都好好幹，也沒我那麼多事了吧？”

看着六太鄙夷的眼神，尚隆繼續說道

“你別這樣看我，我的壓力可大着呢！你看這片國土，各種政策都要我去制定去頒布，有哪天承受不了，一個不小心就得失道了呀？那可不就把國民陷入水火之中了嗎？”

像是理所當然地說着，他攤着手聳了聳肩

“而且你也不是不知道，我在蓬萊的時候，那些姑娘美女們一個個叫着‘少主’‘少主’的，那叫得多甜！可如今在這王宮裏，又沒法結婚，也碰不了幾個女人。我也是個正常的男人嘛，有些時候也需要找地方宣洩一下吧？”

尚隆的話聽得六太一時氣結，但又不知道該如何反駁

“嘖！就算是這樣，也不可以……”

“那怎樣？你能讓我碰嗎？”

尚隆的手指互相交叉，眼睛中閃出一絲銳利的光芒

“哈？！”

六太表情誇張地張大了嘴，一副難以置信的模樣

但尚隆只是慢慢走到他面前，用身高體型的差異把他壓在自己的陰影下

“我是說，既然不讓我找女人，那六太就能讓我碰了嗎”

故意緩慢地說着，尚隆慢慢向六太伸出了手

“啪！”

意料中的被一下打開，六太抬頭瞪視着他，臉頰上早已緋紅一片

“誰、誰管你！愛誰找誰去！”

從那陰影中閃開，六太馬上奔出了書房

被打到的手火辣辣地疼，尚隆看着那嬌小的背影嘆了口氣

“雖說是仁獸，可盡是在玩弄別人的心嘛”


End file.
